S+ Building Mod
is a game modification (mod) used on PTC's Ark (Ragnarok map) server because Wild Card should have had these features right out of the gate. Building without it sucks. Features *All items can be picked up(can disable pick up when damaged or prevent pick up after a certain time has elapsed) *No building height limit *Foundations are stackable *Internal pipes and wires allow for exceptionally clean base building *Triangle foundations, ceilings & roofs *Full Glass tier (equivalent to metal & gives greenhouse effect) :*Glass foundations, walls, ceilings & hatchframes have 16 variations *Fully adjustable transparency of the glass (1 way, 2 way, change color and level transparency, can set min transparency as well) *Feeding Trough with adjustable range config setting and ability to set specific dino types that can use it *Ceilings snap flush with foundations but are not sunken when snapped to walls *Crop Plots snap to foundations & ceilings *All Gates, Doors & Trapdoors can be set to auto open & close, auto close only or manual, you can also set a timer for how long to wait before auto closing *Sloped Walls can snap to bottom of walls and ceilings *Water pipes can be placed on rafts *All noisy structures are silent *All gas burning structures can run on either electricity or gas *All items are crafted in the S+ Crafting Station & S+ Tek Replicator *"Integrated Resource Pulling" (resource pulling directly integrated into the ARK inventory UI so its available in everything! All dinos, structures and yourself. Pull specific resources, pull enough to craft a certain number of the selected blueprint or enough to repair the selected item. *Advanced Transfer Tool allows you to quickly distribute things evenly among structures(ie all bullets in non-turrets to all turrets, evenly) *Foundations can snap to ceilings if there is ground support (ie other side of bridge) *All crafting stations and crop plots can be locked & pin coded *Gateways snap in line with fence foundations instead of on top *Wires and pipes can be hidden and vertical ones are only 1 wall high *Includes a set of dynamic, flexible pipes & wires that will connect nearby pipes & wires (for linking up separate grids that wouldn't fit a normal pipe/wire) *Large & behemoth versions of walls(4 tall & 12 tall respectively) *Item Collector will collect poop, un-fertilized eggs, snail paste & pearls from Phoenixes, will also distribute poop to nearby compost bins & dung beetles *Farmer will collect fertilizer from nearby compost bins & dung beetles then distribute it to nearby crop plots *Gardener will collect your crops automatically *Sheep Herder will shear nearby sheep *Hatchery will collect nearby fertilized eggs & incubate them *Nanny that acts as a feeding trough for babies and raises the imprint quality of nearby non-adult dinos *Storage boxes will snap to each for perfect alignment *Extensive config options allow you to tailor the mod to your needs *6 new automatic turrets (Flamethrower, Tranq, Minigun, Ballista, Cannon & Rocket) *Numerous wonky snap points cleaned up Most Popular Items Really all of it, but here are the things that make it most unusual if you've never used it and you're too lazy to read above. *All items can be picked up(can disable pick up when damaged or prevent pick up after a certain time has elapsed) *"Integrated Resource Pulling" (resource pulling directly integrated into the ARK inventory UI so its available in everything! All dinos, structures and yourself. Pull specific resources, pull enough to craft a certain number of the selected blueprint or enough to repair the selected item. *No building height limit *Foundations are stackable *Internal pipes and wires allow for exceptionally clean base building *Triangle foundations, ceilings & roofs *Full Glass tier (equivalent to metal & gives greenhouse effect) *Glass foundations, walls, ceilings & hatchframes have 16 variations *Wires and pipes can be hidden and vertical ones are only 1 wall high *Includes a set of dynamic, flexible pipes & wires that will connect nearby pipes & wires (for linking up separate grids that wouldn't fit a normal pipe/wire) *Large & behemoth versions of walls(4 tall & 12 tall respectively) *Item Collector will collect poop, un-fertilized eggs, snail paste & pearls from Phoenixes, will also distribute poop to nearby compost bins & dung beetles *Farmer will collect fertilizer from nearby compost bins & dung beetles then distribute it to nearby crop plots *Gardener will collect your crops automatically *Sheep Herder will shear nearby sheep *Hatchery will collect nearby fertilized eggs & incubate them *Nanny that acts as a feeding trough for babies and raises the imprint quality of nearby non-adult dinos Screenshots :To be provided Related Topics See more mods on the Ark page. Category:Ark game modifications